A Nightmare Not to be Forgotten
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Hitsugaya can't sleep since that painful memory keeps coming back to him. The only way to get some kind of sleep is to face his fears. But will it help or make things worse? MEGA SPOILER ALERT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!


**Hey there! I just thought of this story when I was thinking about episode 293 of season 14. If you haven't seen that episode ****DO NOT READ THIS****! You won't understand much of it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…that would be cool if I did though**

* * *

><p><em>His sword pierced through the traitor's flesh from the back. The sword went all the way through, but he still pushed it in deeper, wanting this traitor to suffer for all the things that he did. Betraying the Soul Society, killing and injuring countless of soul reapers, endangering everyone's life, plotting to take control of everything, and almost killing a specific soul reaper. The one that use to be always by his side, the one who admire him the most, the one who worked hard to get to be in the same squad as him.<em>

_Hinamori Momo _

_Just thinking of her, remembering how she laid down on the floor, her blood around her with dull and lifeless eye, made him push the sword deeper and deeper till he almost pushed his whole sword through the traitor._

"_What are you guys doing?" A voice shouted_

_His eyes opened, really opened, and instead of stabbing the traitor, he ended up stabbing the person that he cares about the most. _

"_Hinamori?" was all he could say as he stared at the back of his childhood friend. He looked at her back and then the sword that was piercing her flesh all the way through. Her body was lifeless on his sword and he found it hard to breathe._

'No…'_ he thought as he removed the sword, her blood dripping from it, and carried her down to the top of a building. He cradled her and stared into her, once again, dull and lifeless eyes. The eyes that used to be so filled with life and would sometimes sparkle in the light. There was some of her blood on the corner of her mouth. The mouth that use to smile and laugh and call him by his childhood nickname._

"_Shiro…chan." She said in a low voice. It was even harder for him to breathe. He wanted to blink, hoping that if he did, she wouldn't be in his arms dying. But he knew. Even if he did, it wouldn't change a thing. His lips trembled, unable to find anything to say. Saying sorry was not going to fix this. It was not going to bring her back to her cheerful self._

"_Why…?" That last word she said echoed in his head over and over again. Why? Why did this happen? Why was it you? Why did he stab her? Why was she on his sword? Why did he push the sword so deep into her? Why? WHY?_

_And then the answer finally came to him. The person who did this was the traitor._

_Souske Aizen_

_He finally snapped and screamed. He screamed at the fact that he was tricked. He screamed at the fact that he stabbed his childhood friend, the person who he cares about more than anyone in the world. He screamed at the fact that he failed to keep his promise to always protect her and make sure she never got hurt again. He screamed at the fact that there was nothing he could do to save her. He screamed so that Aizen knew that he had hurt him by hurting her. _

_He flew towards him, sword ready to kill him. He heard voices telling him to wait but he didn't want to hear it. All he wanted was this bastard's blood._

"_You are filled with openings." Aizen said and easily cut off his left arm and part of his left leg. His blood flowed out of him. He was in pure shock, unable to comprehend the fact that he had lost to that bastard again._

"_Damnit…" he said as he fell. The whole time, all he saw was her face. Her pale lifeless face. The face that he tried so hard to keep safe and make sure that there was always a smile on._

_Once again, he has failed as soul reaper and a protector._

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up from his bed. He was sweating and was breathing heavily. He looked at the time and it said it was 1:13am. Hitsugaya sighed and put his left hand on his forehead.

'_That dream again?'_ he thought and then looked at his left hand. It was completely healed and there were no scars anywhere. His left leg was fine as well. He healed up pretty nicely just like the last time when aizen cut his shoulder. Hitsugaya unconsciously touched the same spot and thought about that day. The day that went downhill for the Soul Society. The day Aizen betrayed everyone including hinamori.

Hinamori…

He hasn't seen her in three months. He couldn't look at her without remembering what happen to her and how she got that way. Hitsugaya closed his eyes tightly, trying to get that image of her badly hurt out of his head, but it was no use. No matter how hard he tries to forget it will never leave him alone. He wished he was the one who destroyed aizen instead of Ichigo, but he couldn't do that. He wasn't strong enough. He was never strong enough to defeat Aizen in the first place. Hitsugaya lay back down and closed his eyes, but every time he did all he saw was her face. He growled and got up. Maybe taking a walk will help him calm down. He put on his robe and walked outside. He didn't know where to go and he didn't care. He let his feet take him wherever they wanted to go. When he finally stopped, he realized that he was in front of Squad 4.

The place where Hinamori was being held.

Hitsugaya turned around; wanting to get away from this place, but his feet wouldn't let him. Instead, they made him go inside and look for the room where she was being held. Once he found it, he stood outside the door a few minutes; unsure he should go in and see her. But he knew that he had to see her or else he will never be able to sleep again.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. There, in the middle of the room, was hinamori. She looked the same way she did the last time she was badly injured. The first time was when Aizen stabbed her and this time…

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth. After Aizen left, they put her in the same room. He came to visit and could only look at her from the door way. There things that he wanted to say to her at that time but he couldn't say them to her. Not yet. Now, Hitsugaya is, again, standing in the door way wondering if he should approach her.

'_She's sleeping and I don't want to wake her.'_ He thought but he knew she wasn't going to wake up. Not even if a bomb went off in the hallway. She is, once again, in a deep slumber. They have recently finished her organ surgery and they say that she will make it. Hearing that, made him calm down a bit, but that still didn't change the fact that she was back in a place where she doesn't belong.

After thinking for so long, he decided to go up to her. Hitsugaya closed the door and slowly walked up to her and stood next her bed looking down at hinamori. They took her bun out and her hair was down. Her hair seems get longer and longer every time he sees it. Her brown eyes her covered by her eye lids. Oh how he wanted to see those eyes again. The last time he saw her eyes was when she was in his arms bleeding to death and looking at him with dull eyes. Every time he thought about it, his fist would tighten and he clenched his teeth.

"I'm sorry…hinamori." He said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Unohana said that if he talked to her, his voice might reach her. Last time, he didn't have anything to say to her yet. This time he does have something to say and hopes that his voice does reach her and wake her so he can stare into her lovely brown eyes that he loves so much.

"I wasn't strong enough to beat him. I should have been but I wasn't." Hinamori's eyes stayed closed but he continued to talk.

"If only I was strong enough, I could have beaten him but all I did was hurt you instead. I was so easily tricked that I didn't even know it was you. I should have known but…I didn't and now you are paying for my mistake." Hitsugaya turned his head away, still having trouble looking at her. He took a deep breath and stared at her pale face.

"Don't worry; I'm training myself so that this will never happen again. I will get stronger; strong enough to protect you from anything that harms you. This time, I will keep my promise." He said with determination in his eyes. He thought he saw her eye twitch a little but wasn't sure. Hitsugaya looked down at her hand and slowly grabbed it with both hands and put it to his mouth where he lightly kissed her fingers.

"Just you wait. This will be the last time you will be in here because of me. I'll make sure of it."

He put her hand down gently and looked at her sleeping face. He brush some strands of her hair off her face and leaned over and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered there for five seconds before he pulled back. With one last look, he turned and walked to the door. Before he left, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'll be back, bed-wetter momo." Hitsugaya said with a smirked and closed the door behind him, knowing now he will be able to get some sleep.

After he left, a small smile appeared on hinamori's face.

'_Thank you, shiro-chan.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is it! So, what do you think? Pretty good, huh? It came out a little different than I thought about it but it's still good either way.<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~*Peace*~**


End file.
